


A Fall Moment

by Lullabymoon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sparktober, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment off-world. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fall Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet for my sparktober 2012 bingo card - prompt 'fall'.

The mood was a little more light-hearted than normal as they walked back to the gate. Elizabeth had finalised the trade details and it felt good to leave a planet with the prospect of more food, more friends. No one had shot them, no disasters had occurred, natural or otherwise and everyone had lightened up a little. Hell, even the weather was nice.

It's was Rella's equivalent of fall, and the colours were the same, even if the leaves falling about them were a little different. John watched their surroundings carefully; aware that Elizabeth was with them, and he felt the same need to be a little more vigilant that he always did when she was walking beside him. He glanced over at her and saw her smiling slightly at the scenery, clearly admiring the colours of the trees surrounding them, and it struck him how little she got out of her office sometimes.

The wind picked up a little and he gripped his P-90 a little tighter. Nothing came of it except the leaves fell from the trees like oversize raindrops, landing in their hair. He could hear Ronan and Rodney grumbling ahead of him but he was caught by the sight of Elizabeth grinning as she shook a leaf out of her hair.

She was almost laughing and he grinned as another one almost immediately replaced it. The sight was almost enough to make up for all the grumbling that had taken place on the mission.

Elizabeth caught him smiling at her and playfully glared at him.

He shrugged and continued smiling. He wanted to say something teasing to her but the moment was ruined by Rodney shouting.

"Fine, Rodney, dial us home." Still, he exchanged an amused look with Elizabeth and he couldn’t help the little bounce in his step as he stepped into the gate and back onto Atlantis.


End file.
